The present invention relates to smoking booths, and in particular, it relates to a self-contained portable smoking booth for use in public areas.
In recent years, areas or places in which smoking is permitted have decreased dramatically. Designated areas have been established for cigarette smoking in restaurants, while pipe and cigar smoking have been prohibited. Smoking is prohibited in many commercial and public buildings including both federal and state government buildings. Smoking has been prohibited in train terminals, airport concourses, indoor sports arenas and outdoor sports arenas. Smoking has also been eliminated on most airplane flights, even long distance international flights.
Although, the number of smokers has decreased dramatically, smoking has not been eliminated. Persons who desire to smoke must leave a public or commercial building, railroad terminal or airport concourse to smoke. One solution to accommodate those who smoke has been to designate smoking rooms in which air purifiers have been installed. However, the establishment of designated smoking rooms is expensive. Such rooms, especially in commercial buildings, are costly since these rooms occupy valuable space that could be used for revenue producing purposes. In sports arenas, railroad terminals or airport concourses, dedicated smoking rooms are also not practical due to the high cost of space-in such areas. Furthermore, such rooms once used by smokers are not suitable for use by nonsmokers for other purposes since the smoking smell remains.